


Swimming with Eels

by sarcasticdevotee



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, takes place during World Tour between Jamaica and London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticdevotee/pseuds/sarcasticdevotee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Cody wasn't Noah's type. He admitted that. Alejandro was Noah's type. He could admit that too. But at the same time, Noah knew he couldn't trust Alejandro. There was nothing trustworthy about him. Yet here he was, letting Alejandro kiss him. It felt like Noah had decided to go swimming in a tank of slithering, slimy eels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming with Eels

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised draft of a fic of mine from ffn. The original work was posted on September 16th, 2014.

"It's not strange at all."

Noah was shocked by Alejandro's reply to him. In fact, Noah wasn't even sure how they had gotten into this conversation to begin with. Tyler and Owen had been teasing Noah about Cody; something that the contestants of this show seemed to love to do.

But Noah was tired of it. Fed up with it. Sick of it. He didn't want to hear it anymore. So he finally said it.

"He's not my type."

Those were the words that spoke louder than anything that Noah could have said. He didn't say that he wasn't homosexual. He didn't try to correct those words in the slightest. He decided to just be up front and tell the truth.

Cody wasn't his type.

Tyler, mostly in shock, decided to slip out of the room. That wasn't surprising. Everyone knew he had a bad case of, "Did I Mention I was Homosexual Today­itis." As for Owen slipping out, that didn't surprise Noah either. It was evident that Owen was at least bisexual, but didn't want to admit it.

Yet, to his surprise, someone had decided to stay in First Class beside Noah. Someone that didn't make any logical sense to be giving him a sympathetic glance. What broke all semblance of Noah's previous understandings is what the male, Alejandro Burromuerto, said:

"It's not strange at all."

The Indian bookworm scoffed, but struggled anxiously in his seat, before asking, "And what do you know about that?"

Alejandro's features softened, as he spoke, "Why do you think?"

The way that the Latino trailed off caused the gears in Noah's brain to start turning. It would explain a lot, and would explain why Alejandro was so flirty with girls. A cover up. A beard, if you will. Something to detract from the truth.

"...Mm," was all Noah could utter in response.

"This may be overstepping my boundaries," Alejandro began. "But if Cody is not your type, than what _is_ your type?"

"If I wanted someone skinny and weak, I'd date myself," Noah scoffed. "I prefer men who are taller and buffer than I am, honestly."

"Like myself?"

Noah blew some air out from his nostrils and turned away from his teammate, before asking, "I didn't say that, now did I?"

"I believe you did."

To Noah's surprise, Alejandro grabbed the bookworm's chin and yanked him towards him. His thumb rubbed across the teenager's chin once before Noah finally was able to blurt out:

"Wh-­what the hell are you doing?"

"Seeing your response," an amused expression crossed Alejandro's face. "I don't believe you when you say I'm not in that category. Are you lying to me, Noah?"

His voice was like music to Noah's ears, but the bookworm remained stubborn.

"No."

Alejandro's eyebrows arched, "Are you positive?"

The distance between himself and the bookworm was shortened, as Alejandro spoke, telling Noah, "You're not a good liar. That I can tell. I know when someone's lying."

"From experience?" Noah asked.

Alejandro's unflinching expression didn't change as he finally bridged the distance between their lips, kissing the shorter teenager. Noah couldn't read what was going on in Alejandro's head, mostly because his own mind was flooded with so many thoughts. No, Cody wasn't Noah's type. He admitted that. Alejandro was Noah's type. He could admit that too. But at the same time, Noah knew he couldn't trust Alejandro. There was nothing trustworthy about him. Yet here he was, letting Alejandro kiss him. It felt like Noah had decided to go swimming in a tank of slithering, slimy eels.

He didn't trust Alejandro any further than he could throw him, and according to Noah's light weight and weak body frame, that would of course not be very far. He could tell that Alejandro at least had a hand in LeShawna's elimination. He wasn't positive on anyone else's, but LeShawna's was, without a doubt, orchestrated by Alejandro. This was right after he flirted with her too. Did this mean that Noah was next? He sure hoped not, but there was nothing pointing to his safety in the competition by this thought.

Yet he still enjoyed this lingering kiss, despite what his thoughts said otherwise.

It was then that Alejandro let go, and stood up, beginning to walk away.

"You're... just gonna kiss someone and walk away?" Noah's voice sounded a lot higher and more informal than usual. It was probably his nerves, which felt all but shot.

Alejandro turned around and gave Noah an amused look before exiting the First Class compartment, leaving Noah to stew in his thoughts. Was Alejandro telling the truth in what he implied? Or did he just use the situation to get a rise out of Noah? It sure felt that way. It felt like a tease and nothing more. Noah kept trying to tell himself that he didn't enjoy it. That it was nothing but Alejandro trying to use him.  He also knew, at least when it came to the enjoyment, that he was lying to himself.

He didn't want to be eliminated. He didn't want to see Owen or Tyler be eliminated. It was then that Noah decided that he wanted Alejandro gone, for his own benefit, and for the benefit of everyone else. It seemed that it was only he and Heather who knew it, but it was obvious that Alejandro was a threat to the competition. He was a slimy, sinister eel who would use people's emotions to his advantage at any time and at any moment. And Noah wasn't going to let him win. Come the next challenge, it was time for Alejandro to step down and for Noah to take the reigns of Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot. 

If only he knew that was Alejandro's scheming intention in the first place. 


End file.
